MYCUN and the Mystery to New York
MYCUN and the Mystery to New York is a 2012 American 3D computer-animated comedy crossover film, produced by Geo LTD. Animation, with additional animation by Blur Studio, and distributed by Universal Pictures. It is the third installment of the MYCUN series, and a sequel to the 2008 film Legend of MYCUN. The film is directed by Taylor Grodin and David Feiss. It features the voices of Elijah Wood, Toby Kebbell, Nancy Cartwright, Andy Serkis, Kodi Smit-McPhee, Selena Gomez, and Steve Carell. The film's screenplay was written by Rick Jaffa and Amanda Silver, and is based on Little Guy and The Mystery to New York. It focuses on Gabriel and the MYCUNs looking for a mystery to New York and Homer and Bart Simpson, and they must stop Koba from ruling New York. The film was released in the United States on June 15, 2012, four years after its predecessor Legend of MYCUN. It is the first sequel in the series not distributed by 20th Century Fox or produced by MYCUN Studios, who had left the series to produce The Wonderful World of Zak. This also was the first MYCUN installment that utilises Digital 3D. However, unlike its predecessors, it met with negative reviews from critics, and became a box office failure, with a worldwide gross of over $180 million. A fourth film, titled MYCUN Forever, was released on May 30, 2016. Plot Set immediately four years after the events of Legend of MYCUN, Gabriel Garza and his gang go to Antonio Perez's house, stuck listening to his loud cover of Jungle Boogie (as Antonio took DJ lessons). Then, Antonio plays a Carrie Underwood song called "Don't Forget to Remember Me", only for Gabriel to smash the disc upon hearing Underwood's voice, remarking that time he killed an Underwood creation. The broken pieces of the disc, Foosch Yo Mung (a parody of Fush Yu Mang), leads to a series of dots, which leads to an Ouija board. Not knowing how to use it, they call Hiro Hamada to help. After the board works, flashes occur, and papers rise. They then find the words "Koba Thy Name Is Not Pure", and after saying them, Koba, the world's most violent bonobo, teleports to the house into Springfield from The Simpsons, and upon arrival, grabs Homer Simpson, along with the Scan Passer 9000, with him. Koba teleports to New York City, with the Simpsons family and the MYCUNs. Gabriel has a GPS that he has and tracks down Koba. He found Koba in a shop. Gabriel catches him so that Koba can let go of Homer. Gabriel failed, so Koba bought a remote. The characters fight Koba for Homer. The MYCUNs win, and Bart reunites with his father, otherwise, the Big Ben damaged a bit, the story didn't end. Back at New York, Gru saw slowly the Big Ben is falling towards Caesar, the altered chimpanzee, and Gabriel, even Norman Babcock, they run before the Big Ben went destroyed in small pieces, they discuss about the Big Ben fell, and later in TV, the flashing news are discussing about Big Ben that it is fallen, and persons take a photo of it, posting it to newspaper. Gabriel, running away from New York, he was taking a trip on the garden, eats his snack, later Tiny Tiger came and he sees Gabriel, then he spies him, Gabriel sees him, then he began fighting with him, during the fight there was Gru seeing that they are fighting each other, later after the duel, Gabriel went down, then Gru checks Gabriel how he is, he said sick, because of the virus, then Gru fights with Tiny Tiger, then Tiny Tiger went down. After the fight, meanwhile, Crash Bandicoot is in the shops, he goes to GameStop, buying a copy of Crash of the Titans. when he picked it, he sees Dr. Neo Cortex buying Cortex's Workshop, for Xbox 360, Crash comes over him, and Cortex turns back to Crash, and he kicks out in GameStop, and Cortex stolen the game that Crash brought, and he puts back to the store, and he made the door unopenable anymore, that only Cortex can open it, when Cortex goes away Crash gets the game again and just now he buys it, later, when Crash came home, when he opens it, he finds out instead of Crash of the Titans, it was empty. Just the manual, Crash gets angry and finds for the disc. In MYCUN City, Bart visits the city, he sees buildings, the arcade, but Bart sees a big truck named "Gru's Candies", and he is excited to eat them, then he came over Gru, he said that he's not allowed to eat food, then he strikes him, and Gru drives away the truck faster, then Bart picks a car from someone, and when he picks it and goes away some person cries for his car going away from Bart, then when arriving near to Gru's truck, the jumps and handles the truck, but suddenly Gru kicks Bart and gets damaged a lot, then he gets bashed from another car, Bart's ears are broken, his arms are almost broken, his legs are broken too, and even the body has revealed his bones, a surgery truck takes him to hospital. In Gabriel's home, he and Red were sleeping in their bedroom during midnight, later a television started up itself, in the television screen, it has 5 Crash Bandicoots, but in creepy quality, calling it "Glitch Bandicoot", then Gabriel and Red get forced themselves to wake up, then they stare to the television, then Gabriel's eyes went possessed him, then he gets eaten from Glitch Bandicoot, then Gabriel and Red scream in terror and it was a dream. Crash Bandicoot rushes for the disc of Crash of the Titans, he sees Cortex holding the disc of the game. He was going to hack the game and replace Crash into Cortex. Crash runs for it, and duels Cortex, after the duel, Cortex went down and he gives the disc to Crash, then he goes to home and tests the game, and he likes this game. After Bart failed to get food, he went on a coffee bar, with Gabriel, he sees Maurice, the orangutan, with a scar on his cheek pad, due to the apes with guns wound him. Gabriel and Bart waits for the coffee, after he gets into it, he asks for a cup of coffee, after he got it, he suddenly some birds get into the bar and finds it dead, then Grey, one of Koba's minions, appeared and everyone scared and left the bar, then Gabriel and Bart duels him. In dream logo land, Koba appeared and he makes the Carolco logos and he puts a big 2000, then he invades the Dream Logos world. Bart and his mom Marge Simpson was exploring a volcano, he sees some parts of the volcano, then suddenly a portal of the dream logo land, Koba stands on the volcano ground, and he picks Marge and he attempts to let her fall in the lava, and she let fall in the lava. Bart tries to get Koba, but disappears, and Bart got kidnapped by Grey. Gru and the Minions are making a new plan to save the world because Koba is trying to rule the world, Gru draws the plan in the blackboard, and Dr. Nefario sees the Minions. Then the Minions prepares to go in war, but they see Koba kidnapping Bart and Caesar. Gabriel gets in Koba's lair, and storms it, after getting to the room where Koba is it at, he started ranting and fighting, after the fight, Gabriel let Caesar and Bart escape the castle, when they escape, Koba's lair shortly collapses. When Gabriel saved Bart and Caesar, he is forced to confess that he once had autism, disappointing the newcomers who feel used and lied to by him. Rocket, the altered chimpanzee, sees a portal to get in the dream logo land, he sees the Carolco logos, he sees a hammer, which it will be used to break the logos, then he goes in action to break the logos, after he breaks the logos, he gets teleported back to earth. Caesar went saved, but he was woken in the Big Ben, and he sees Hiro behind him, and Caesar talks with Hiro, then, Hiro begins singing a song from The Three Mouseketeers, then he got mysteriously disappeared, and Caesar falls to the void, getting on the Final Destination. Caesar is in the Final Destination, Gru appears, then he does a conversation with him, telling him that Koba is ruling New York and turning into Kobtopia, he has weapons to stop Koba from ruling it, then he joins Caesar and his friends. In the Minimal Rock, Stone, one of Koba's minions, is presenting himself. Stone prepares to fight Rocket, then the duel begins, after the duel he disappears now and he has a soul flying up. Caesar sneaks under at the Big Ben's clock, revealing under that it was Koba breaking the clock, then he runs away for revealing his combative supervillain, after he gets down, Chae Cook, who copied Gabriel's stuff, appeared, and he fights with Caesar, after the duel he goes on the Chae's Castle. After Caesar gets on his castle, he suddenly sees Koba kidnapping Homer Simpson, he follows Koba. Caesar had found Iken from Planetokio, Caesar tells him that he has his power, so he will save the world from Koba, Caesar gives the magic to him, then he turns into the Super Form, then he also has snowboards to go fast in the snow mountain, then, in the end, they get hit by the walls because Koba made them, then he found a haunted house that Fortran made. In the lava mountain, Gabriel visited it, then he saw Marge's eyes, then he pulls her out, revealing his body revived from being not burned in lava for no reason, she said that Bart was killed by Grey, because Gabriel was too late from saving him, then they head to Chae's Castle and they storm it, until now Chae Cook was revealed to be Koba, because it thought he was a clone of him, then he unleashes his new plan. Meanwhile, Caesar and Iken are exploring Fortran's Haunted House. Iken uses a flashlight to see the rooms, then he found Fortran, and he is coming for them, then Caesar starts fighting him, but Fortran can't attack because he lives in a pirate game, when Fortran dies he disappears in pixel pieces, then Caesar and Iken found an exit to the house. Cortex sees Crash playing with his Wii, then he made his Wii disappear and he gets in Cortex's lab, fighting him for the last time after the battle Cortex forgives Crash, then he disappears forever for life, then Crash gets teleported in his house. The two Minions, Dave and Stuart, are in the Superjail, later they found out to break the Superjail, then they're trying to find Grey, then he began fighting with him, after the battle he is self-destructing and Dave and Stuart run away, leading to the portal. Koba has an evil conversation with Marge, he says that he has a Scan Passer 9000 that it has evil power, then he picks his Scan Passer 9000, he melts her, then he picks all of her and he closed it and ran away like a thief, but some of the MYCUNs, even the Minions noticed it, then they followed Koba, Pope saw Koba with his cup, then he heads to the Disney castle, meanwhile, they're under the castle, Koba gets to the control room so faster, then he puts a chip to let the Disney castle fly, then the castle began to fly to space. Gabriel gets to the castle and tries to get to the door, meanwhile, Caesar found Koba's room and they fight for freedom, then after the battle he finally beats up, telling that violence is not the answer, then, in the end, Gabriel hits Koba's head, then he gets out to the window, being ended up frozen, then he finds Marge still liquid, means that she can't get in her normal form anymore. Later Bart comes back and he joins Iken and Naomi, the characters from Yaku Tsuu: Noroi no Game and the MYCUNs to celebrate in MYCUN Village, even with the liquid Marge, the story went ended with a cinematic tape, that Koba will be once back someday. Cast * Elijah Wood as Gabriel Garza, the leader of the MYCUNs and Red's husband. * Toby Kebbell as Koba, a bonobo and Gabriel's nemesis. * Nancy Cartwright as Bart Simpson, Homer and Marge's 10-year-old son. * Andy Serkis as Caesar, a common chimpanzee and the leader of the apes. * Kodi Smit-McPhee as Norman Babcock, an 11-year-old boy who can speak to the dead. * Selena Gomez as Red Puckett-Garza, the queen of the MYCUNs and Gabriel's wife and mate. * Steve Carell as Felonious Gru, a former supervillain and Gabriel's friend and advisor. More coming soon! Production Coming soon! Release MYCUN and the Mystery to New York premiered in the United States on May 23, 2012. The American release followed on June 15, 2012. The film was also converted to the IMAX format and shown in specific European territories, including Russia, Ukraine, and Poland. Home media MYCUN and the Mystery to New York was released on DVD, Blu-ray, and Blu-ray 3D on November 1, 2012, accompanied with the short film Minion-Ape Battle. Reception Box office MYCUN and the Mystery to New York opened in North America on June 15, 2012, grossing $39 million on its first day. It grossed $180 million and was a box office failure. Critical response Unlike the first two MYCUN films, MYCUN and the Mystery to New York has received negative reviews from critics. On Rotten Tomatoes the film has a rating of 16%. The site's consensus reads: "MYCUN and the Mystery to New York has too many subplots, pop culture references, but it still lives up to the first two MYCUN classics." On Metacritic the film has a score of 35 out of 100, indicating "generally unfavorable reviews". On CinemaScore, audiences gave the film an average grade of "C+" on an A+ to F scale. Glenn Kenny of The New York Times gave the film a positive review, saying "MYCUN and the Mystery to New York seems at once more energetic and more relaxed its predecessors, the only problems for this film are the pop culture references" Video games Coming soon! Sequel In August 2012, Steve Burke, the NBCUniversal CEO, officially confirmed that a fourth MYCUN film is in development. The film is directed by C. Elbourn and David Feiss — the first time without Taylor Grodin, produced by Geo G., written by David Silverman with Taylor Grodin, Rick Jaffa and Amanda Silver as executive producers. Titled MYCUN Forever, the film was released on May 30, 2016. References External links Coming soon! Category:Movies Category:MYCUN and the Mystery to New York Category:Geo LTD. Category:Geo LTD. Animation Category:Universal Studios Category:NBCUniversal